tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Codmister22
This is 1dra7, Archiving for Cod!!!!!!! He asked me too. Can i be in your allince for TDHS3 Can i deubt as Rachel or Isabella Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 17:59, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Errr Uh Sorry ;(Running Around Playing Around 23:13, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Could I please join CAAAC? I once signed up but it instamtly died. Oh, and one tip: Never, never, EVER say "Yay! This camp is going to be successful!" Because that is unlucky -w- Anyways, If I can, please add me as Herman (The A Type) and Denise (The Popular Girl). Thank you :3 --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) xD ty --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 02:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I be in CAAACR as Kari? :D Leshawnafan! The featured diva '' 20:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I join as Rachel and Isabella? Thx.Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 20:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I sign up as Anonymous TEAMNOAH!@# I missed it Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 20:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Can I be Max in Cod's Attempt at a Camp? No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 23:25, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cod, could I still sign - up for your camp, Codmister's attempt at a camp. If you let me, I will be active - User:Lindsaysbiggestfan I missed that part where you said you had to ask. Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 22:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I can't tell you cod :) But yeah you hav ea good chance your a good user! There are still 10 spots open! I have only cut the really inactive sign ups. No worries your chances are high :) Find out tonight at 8:30 if you made it! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 20:41, March 22, 2011 (UTC) You have to give a week! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 19:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) When is the second challenge done in bad Writingz iz us?- TDIMAN well he was not on all day and i dont think he wants to be in it so can we do it now?- TDIMAN kk, I'll do it soon, but I'm finishing up my TDA7 story at the moment :) Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 21:17, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem! :P Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 21:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Can i Debut in CAAACR as Nathan the Smartie?- TDIMAN Please respond to this!-TDIMAN Siggy I loved it! Shh, ~HR's hunting for leprechauns, 00:15, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Can i debut in episode 3?-TDIMAN Reddy posted his Story in Bad writingz iz us?-TDIMAN Sure!-TDIMAN Mr.D was not on all day, why dont you pick it?-TDIMAN Hellooo [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,]][[User talk: Platypus09| and Survivor: 21,' ]] 02:08, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cod :D So in The Edit Game Please click on the link and comment, if you comment before Bridgette dj10, you go to the final four...Then you vote but you cannot vote alfan! So comment fast! 'Aimers Is , , And Just Plain Crazy!' 01:56, March 26, 2011 (UTC) TCF's Personal Section COD!!!!! I know!:o You left me with Plat and Mr.D!!:#REDIRECT [[]]o (xD) It's okay *sniffle* I'll be okay *tear* (xD) Collab Camp Talk To be honest, I'm fine with anything for our camp. Of course I would like something original, but since this is my first camp, I really don't mind :P You and Plat are the experts. Plus he reason why I've never made a camp was cause I've neve rhad any good ideas :| Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 23:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good to me! His camps are always successful anyway, so why not let him think that stuff up :P Leshawnafan! ''The featured diva '' 23:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Other May i join the Oatmeal-Kate-Cod Camp as Nate?-TDIMAN Character Request. Here is the character you requested. It was really hard to make so I hope it's not too bad. :P ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S: She looks Evil. (I didn't mean it too look like it, but to me it does.) PPS: If you want me to change anything please just tell me :) Hey, Cod: : I Know EBGR already made the picture, but I still did it for fun :P Here it is: :D Here it is :) --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 17:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Remember, for NvsV, Alfan's favorite band is Dragonforce. Remember that when picking a song [[User: Platypus09|'Amazing Race 18,]][[User talk: Platypus09| and Survivor: 21,' ]] 22:27, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Chris here, if your getting this message your partner Xalia needs you for the challenge, they have already completed!! Be sure to complete it! Thanks! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 15:02, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cod!!! Just a heads up, Plat and I have narrowed it down to the F3 for s2 of Overcome, so whenever we have a chance we should probably finish that up :D- Leshawnafan (Can't sign cause I changed it so i could edit :P) xD Yeah we worked on it when you were eating dinner :P If you don't approve of our choices for your characters, we can always tweek some things :D -Leshawnafan Re: Watch This Video God! You guys are so stupid. I've been watching you guys talk about the same topic for about 2 days! Yes, I know I'm banned, but don't you guys get it? Why would Teletoon or Canada EVER show a commercial saying that's it's Heather vs. Alejandro BEFORE the TDWT finally airs? The commercial Christian Potenza recorded is supposed to say "Who will win? Who... will... win? Stab-you-in-the-back Alejandro, or Queen of Mean Heather? Keep watching the finale of Total Drama World Tour to find out!". If they show this commercial before the finale, wouldn't it spoil the final 2, cuz remember that the finale starts with the FINAL 3! So this does not apply that Cody can't win. They can't just say that Heather and Alejandro is in the final two in a commercial before the finale airs. So the recording can be for ANYWHERE, maybe it could be for Austrailia. Remember that Canada's voting poll is official and that it will decide the winner, and if Cody wins the vote, then he must win. And by the way, this section is about TDWT so I don't think it belongs on the TDROTI talkpage Giggett 07:15, April 8, 2011 (UTC) May iu join total drama time throgh time travel as Nathan the smartie pants?-Natedog14 Can I join as Rachel-The Mean Cheerleader? Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 15:13, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Same Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Harriet Can Harriet debut in Codmister's First Camp? I'd really appreciate it. Hey Can I please join Codmeister's first camp as Kelsey-Lee, the Beauty? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER!-Trust me, she's that good! 23:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Harriet's stereotype is The Retired Super Model.What the 23:13, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cod IM KATIE! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 00:36, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :( It's that Sunny's was WAY hareder than yours xD I'll get to it ASAP :) TDI$F was 22:10, April 22, 2011 (UTC) PM chatango, now You gotta finish teh test, so PM NOW! -Nduke Quiz time in PM, nowzies ;( -Nduke CAMP is back Just letting you know that CAMP is back in gear! http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Competition_for_Amazing_Major_Prizes_(CAMP)#Day_Ten_Challenge Might wanna get at the cool new prize. -w- TDA15 is cool 03:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CAAAC2 Can i join as Rachel and Jordan?Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 00:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Im just glad that i have you and Sunny and INSF still. Tdi campys Can I have a speech for CAAAC1﻿ TDL! | The next chapter of TDL is up. Every time I see your face my heart takes off 23:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cod long time no see.....I'll chat with you eventually but in the mean time can you sign me up in whether the weather Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 23:29, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can I join whether the weather as Kiara (female, 17, the country girl) please? I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 15:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Whether The Weather as Trey, The Joker (male, 16) EnTrey 15:20, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 15:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Can i join your new camp Rex, The compolsive Stealer OR the dog lover (you pick -w-) - Kokori9 The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 15:46, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cod, Can I join Whether the Weather as Allyson "Oreo",The Cute smart Idiot (Female,16) 11347 Was Here. And He Liked It. 15:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me but I want to nominate one of my camps for featured camp but I don't know how could you help if you don't mind but If your to busy to help me I understand 'I'm Shadow the hedgehog ' 00:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back :3 I'm just your local Ke$ha loving, furry 00:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought it would be cute if Mike and Katie blossomed a romance. Mike is a hunky guy. Wanna try it? Survivor321 22:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright. It would make Katie a little more complex and it would show she has a girly side. Survivor321 22:44, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cod!~ I'd love to join! :D ♥♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 02:09, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome~ :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥ Talk Athlete 4 Life 02:14, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Could I join your new camp? 'It's friday friday gotta... What? It's not friday? ''' 02:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Does you like?